With the development of the techniques, the flexible display device has been widely used more and more. The flexible display device comprises an organic light-emitting diode display unit, an electrophoretic display device and the like. Due to the fact that the base substrate of the flexible display panel is a flexible substrate, it is difficult to form other display element thereon. The manufacture of a flexible display panel is primarily made in such a way that a carrier substrate (commonly a glass substrate) is taken as the carrier supporting the flexible substrate, then display element are formed on the flexible substrate, and finally, the flexible display panel and the glass substrate are separated from each other so as to obtain a flexible display panel.